hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Byakuran
|bild = Byakuran-1-.jpg|Byakuran (Gesicht) Byakuran Fullbody.png|Byakuran (Körper) tv1266025719380.jpg |kanji = 白蘭 |alter = Anfang - Mitte 20 |status = tot (Zukunft), lebendig (Gegenwart) |haarfarbe = weiß/leicht violet |augenfarbe = violet |mafiafamilie = Millefiore |vongolaring = |ring = Himmel Mare-Ring |flamme = Himmel |boxtier = Weißer Drache, Schwarzer Drache |beruf = Oberster Befehlshaber der Millefiore Famiglia, Commander der White und Black Spell |essen = Marshmallows |vorkommen = Manga, Anime |auftritt = Manga Kapitel 141 |seiyuu = Takanori Ohyama }} Byakuran ist der ehemalige Boss der Gesso Famiglia und nun der Oberste Boss der Millefiore Famiglia. Sein Ziel ist es, die ultimative Macht (7³) zu erlangen, indem er alle sieben Arcobaleno Schnuller, Mare-Ringe und Vongola-Ringe zusammenbringt. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, hat er sich vorgenommen, jeden der auch nur ein wenig mit der Vongola Famiglia zu tun hat zu eliminieren. Außerdem ist er der Grund, wieso es in der Luft nun eine spezielle Radioaktivität gibt, die allen Arcobaleno Schaden zufügt und sie tötet. Er ist der Besitzer des Himmel Mare-Rings. Byakuran gibt sich immer mit einem netten Lächeln auf den Lippen und einer sorglosen Ausstrahlung. Er scheint eine übermächtige Stärke zu haben, so ist es ihm möglich Mukuro schwer zu verletzten, ohne sich selbst groß anstrengen zu müssen. Zu seinen Gefolgsleuten scheint er immer einen guten Draht zu haben und ist ihnen gegenüber freundlich, duzt sie sogar und hängt meistens ein –kun oder –chan an die Namen seiner Offiziere. Eine besonders gute Beziehung scheint er zu Irie Shoichi zu haben. Dies hält jedoch nur so lange, bis Byakuran das Interesse an einer Person verloren hat. Sollte dies der Fall sein, scheut er keine Mühen sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. Byakuran hat die Kraft mit jedem Byakuran in jedem Paralleluniversum zu jeder Zeit kommunizieren und Informationen auszutauschen zu können. So ist es ihm möglich, Medikamente zu besorgen, die es in der jetzigen Zeit noch gar nicht geben dürfte. Dadurch kennt er auch die Attacken und Verstecke seiner Gegner, da er in einem anderen Paralleluniversum die Attacken gesehen und analysiert hat und die Verstecke seiner Feinde ausfindig gemacht hat. Aussehen Byakuran ist eine große Person mit weißen Haaren. Es scheint so, als könnte ihn nichts aus der Fassung bringen. Er trägt die standard Millefiore Kleidung und seinen Mare-Ring. Außerdem hat er lila Augen, wobei sich unter seinem linken Auge ein lila-farbenes Mal befindet. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Byakuran und Ghost Byakuran ist ein ganz normaler Mensch, bis er an einem Tag Shoichi Irie an seiner Universität trifft. Dies blieb jedoch nicht die einzige Begegnung, denn auch in anderen Paralleluniversen trifft er immer wieder auf Shoichi, was dazu führt, dass Byakuran plötzlich mit seinen Ichs aus den anderen Welten kommunizieren kann. Diese Eigenschaft führt dazu, dass Byakuran nach und nach in allen Universen die Weltherrschaft an sich reißt, da er das Wissen aller Byakuran abrufen kann. In diesem Universum bekommt er schließlich den Himmel Mare-Ring von den Cervello verliehen. Dabei ist dies für die Cervello eine Art "Test" oder "Spiel". Sie teilen ihm mit, dass es noch zwei andere "Spieler" gibt, d.h. zwei weitere Träger von Himmel-Ringen, die er "besiegen" muss, um die ultimative Macht zu erlangen. Veränderte Gegenwart thumb|Byakuran in der veränderten Gegenwart Durch die Niederlage in der Zukunft gegen Tsuna, wurde auch der Gegenwart Byakuran versiegelt. Am Ende des Kampfes kann man sehen, dass er in der veränderten Gegenwart als Gefangener der Vongola Famiglia auf einer Insel festgehalten wird. Auch ist sein Mal unter dem linken Auge verschwunden. = Story Überblick = Future Arc In der Zukunft ist Byakuran der Boss der Millefiore Famiglia. Diese entstand durch den Zusammenschluss von Yunis Giglio Nero Famiglia und Byakurans Gesso Famiglia. Er jagt die Mitglieder der Vongola Famiglia, um die Vongola-Ringe zu bekommen. Zu Beginn hält er sich im Hauptquartier der Familie in Italien auf, wo er einen neuen Assistenten namens Leonardo Lippi bekommt. Byakuran und Shoichi halten stets Kontakt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Leonardo Lippi nur eine Marionette von Mukuro war, welcher sich daraufhin einen Kampf mit Byakuran liefert, welchen Mukuro verliert. Nach der Invasion auf die Melon Basis erzählt Shoichi Tsuna und seinen Freunden die ganze Wahrheit über ihren Aufenthalt in der Zukunft im Glauben, Byakuran höre ihn nicht. Zum Schock Shoichis taucht ein Hologramm von Byakuran auf, welches den Beginn des Choice Spiels bekannt gibt. Auch offenbart ihnen Byakuran, dass die Six Funeral Wreaths nur Fälschungen waren, genauso wie ihre Mare-Ringe. Daraufhin stellt Byakuran ihnen die echten Six Funeral Wreaths vor, welche an seiner Seite kämpfen werden. Tsuna uns seinen Freunden bleibt keine andere Wahl, als sich auf Choice einzulassen. Choice Arc thumb|left|Byakurans Narben Am Tag von Choice erscheint ein riesiges Byakurangesicht am Himmel über dem Tempel von Namimori. Es ist eine Art "Abdeckung" für den Mechanismus, mit welchem Tsuna und seine Freunde zu dem Austragungsort von Choice gebracht werden. Dieses Gesicht erklärt Tsuna außerdem die Spielregeln und lässt ihn das Spielfeld aussuchen. Nachdem Tsuna und die anderen angekommen sind, warten Byakuran und seine Wächter bereits auf ihn. Byakuran erklärt ihm die weiteren Regeln und gemeinsam mit Tsuna lässt er das Gyrolette drehen. Das Choice Spiel hat er zusammen mit Shoichi Irie erfunden, allerdings nur für Spielfiguren. In der Choice Arc bietet er Tsuna an, um die Ringe und die Arcobaleno Schnuller in einem Choice-Spiel zu kämpfen, diesmal aber mit Menschen. Für jede Familie gehen vier Kämpfer ins Rennen, für Byakuran starten Kikyo, Daisy, Torikabuto und einer seiner Untergebenen Saru. Nach dem Sieg über Tsuna will Byakuran sich die Vongola-Ringe nehmen, woraufhin Shoichi sich wehrt und ein Rematch verlangt, da Byakuran dies in ihren vergangenen Spielen auch oft tat. Hinzu kommt, dass plötzlich Yuni auftaucht und Byakuran offenbart, dass sie ihm die Arcobaleno-Schnuller genommen hat. Sie erklärt Byakuran den Bruch zwischen der White und der Black Spell, woraufhin sie bei Tsuna Schutz sucht. Byakuran ordert an, Yuni zu fangen, woraufhin ein Kampf zwischen Tsunas Wächtern, welche nach Namimori fliehen, und den Six Funeral Wreaths beginnt. Zurück in Namimori ortet Byakuran durch seine spezielle Fähigkeit Tsuna und seine Freunde, woraufhin sie nach einer Attacke in den Wald von Namimori fliehen. Dort schickt Byakuran seine Kämpfer hin, bevor er seinen letzten, ultimativen Kämpfer auf die Bildfläche schickt: Ghost. Nachdem Tsuna diesen besiegt hat, betritt auch Byakuran die Bildfläche und erklärt, dass Ghost sein eigenes Ich aus einem anderen parallel Universum ist und für ihn Energie gesammelt hat. So beginnt der finale Kampf zwischen Byakuran und Tsuna. In diesem Kampf sorgt er dafür, dass alle Tri-ni-sette Himmelsteile sich anziehen. Denn schon allein die Kraft des Tri-ni-sette aus nur Himmelsteilen ist bereits sehr stark. Er schlägt Tsuna K.O. und will sich dann Yuni widmen, um ihr den Himmels Schnuller abzunehmen. Doch dann bekommt Tsuna unerwartete Hilfe von Giotto, welcher ihm die "wahren" Vongola-Ringe offenbart und schon hat sich das Blatt zugunsten von Tsuna geändert. Während eines heftigen Kampfes um die Macht des Tri-ni-settes, geht Gamma zu Yuni und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Danach opfert Yuni ihr Leben, um die toten Arcobalono ins Leben zurückzuholen und Gamma tut dies ebenfalls, weil er bei ihr bleiben möchte. Byakuran ist wütend, dass er seine einzige Chance verpasst hat, das Tri-ni-sette zu vervollständigen. Tsuna aber ist auch wütend, weil Yuni wegen Byakuran sterben musste. Darauf setzt Byakuran seine stärkste Attacke ein und Tsuna seinen X-Burner. Byakuran verliert, wodurch er stirbt. thumb|Byakurans Flügel Inheritance Ceremony Arc Er hat einen kurzen Auftritt als Yamamoto erzählt, dass Byakuran ihn geheilt hätte. Es handelt sich dabei um den Byakuran aus der Zukunft, mit den weißen Flügeln und dem Zeichen unter seinem Auge. Die Umstände warum er noch lebt sind unklar. Curse of the Arcobaleno Arc Nachdem Checker-Face verkündete, dass es Kämpfe geben wird um zu entscheiden, welcher Arcobaleno vom Fluch befreit wird, taucht Byakuran zusammen mit seinen Funeral Wreaths (allerdings ohne Ghost) bei der Giglio Nero Famiglia auf. Gamma ist zunächst wütend darüber das Byakuran erschienen ist, bis sich herausstellt, dass er von Yuni als Repräsentant auserwählt wurde. Seinen nächsten Auftritt hat Byakuran dann, nachdem die CEDEF bei Tsuna erschienen ist. Byakuran erscheint dabei vor Tsuna und der CEDEF, gibt sich als Repräsentant Yuni's zu erkennen und schlägt Tsuna ein Bündnis vor, welches später von Reborn angenommen wird. Wie sich herausstellt, handelte Byakuran hierbei, ohne vorher die anderen Repräsentanten Yuni's oder sogar Yuni selbst zu befragen. Als es später bei ihrem Anwesen zum Kampf gegen Iemitsu kommt, stellt sich heraus, dass Byakuran bereit wäre sich für Yuni zu opfern. Waffen und Fähigkeiten * Himmel Mare-Ring: Byakuran bekommt diesen Ring von den Cervello, da er die Fähigkeit besitzt, mit anderen Byakurans aus anderen Universen zu kommunizieren. * Weißer Drache: Diese Boxtiere begleiten ihn, während er kämpft. thumb|left|Byakurans Boxwaffe * Schwarzer Drache: Diese Boxtiere erscheinen nachdem sich Byakuran's Flügel schwarz gefärbt haben. * Weißer Applaus: Eine von Byakurans Attacken. Bei dieser Attacke wird alles zwischen Byakurans Händen zerstört. * Ghost: Ghost ist ein Byakuran aus einem anderen Universum. Seine Fähigkeit ist es, andere Flammen des Todeswillen zu absorbieren. Byakuran kann dann auf diese Flammen zugreifen und sie für sich nutzen. *'Weißer Finger: '''Dieser Angriff wurde zum ersten Mal gegen Tsuna gezeigt. Byakuran feuert einen weissen Strahl aus seinem Zeigefinger. Kämpfe * vs. Mukuro Rokudo - '''Gewonnen' * vs. Mukuro Rokudo - Gewonnen * vs. Mukuro und Xanxus - Unentschieden * vs Tsunayoshi Sawada - Verloren Charakter Songs * Perfect World * PARADE Trivia * Byakuran ist die erste Person, der es gelungen ist, Tsuna zu töten. * Wie alle Funeral Wreaths ist auch Byakuran nach einer Pflanze benannt, der weißen Orchidee. * Byakuran hat Narben an seinem Rücken, welche von seinen "Flügeln" kommen, welcher er nach der Absorbierung von Ghosts Flammen bekommen hat. * Er isst oft Marshmallows und plant mit ihnen sein weiteres Vorgehen, indem er sie als Figuren benutzt. * Er hat die beiden Schwertkämpfer Yamamoto und Genkishi in einer sehr änlichen Art gerettet; beide lagen im Krankenhaus und waren dem Sterben nahe und beide wurden durch das Eingreifen von Byakuran gerettet. * Im Reborn Fandom ist er die Nummer 100. * Byakuran hatte einen kurzen Auftritt nach dem Future Arc, bei dem er kein Tattoo hatte. Aber als Yamamoto später von ihm erzählt, hat er sein Tattoo wieder. * Da Byakuran in der Zukunft ca. 25 Jahre alt ist heißt dies, dass Byakuran in der Gegenwart im Alter von ca. 15 Jahren von den Vongola festgehalten wird. en:Byakuran Kategorie:Unoffizielle Namen Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Millefiore Kategorie:Six Funeral Wreaths Kategorie:Himmel Element Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:White Spell Kategorie:Gesso Famiglia Kategorie:Byakuran Kategorie:Mare-Ringe Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Future Arc Kategorie:Choice Arc Kategorie:Future Final Battle Arc Kategorie:Charaktere